


Ch 7 of Wings But No Feet

by Adaese



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/pseuds/Adaese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More silliness from the 2015 3SF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ch 7 of Wings But No Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts), [Transposable_Element](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/gifts).



Joan swung out of the car, blinked in the bright sunshine, looked around with some surprise at the empty field.

"Are you sure this is where your colleague is supposed to meet us, Professor?" she asked.

And then a gust, and the air was filled with more of the flying lizard things, darting in and out of the vast shadow that had suddenly, impossibly, filled the field, and she turned and looked up.


End file.
